


Keep Me Warm Tonight

by SaturnSloth



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Richie is an idiot, Soft Eddie, a few years after the clown i guess, coat sharing, my favorite idiot, pining?, teen reddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 17:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturnSloth/pseuds/SaturnSloth
Summary: Eddie doesnt want to be alone tonight.They have an uneventful adventure.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 139





	Keep Me Warm Tonight

  
  


_ Just walk away  _ richie told himself. Eddie would understand. There was something prophetic about today. Something staticky that hung around them. The way eddie had smirked at him and rolled his eyes at the lunch table. The way he'd blushed and squirmed while they were alone in class, richies chair pushed close against Eddie's. "So I can see the board easier" Richie had told their ever patient teacher. Accept, the board wasn't what richie was looking at. 

Richie was riding home with eddie. It was almost too cold for long bike rides, the harsh Maine are nipped at the back of his neck, a colorful coat sliding down his hands, holding tight to the faded blue handlebars. And there was Eddie, still with those ridiculous shorts that made even richie blush. He tried to stay ahead of him when he wore those, although he never complain about the view if he couldn't keep up. They were almost a small rebellion. Miss Kaspbrak must hate the damn things. Bare legs in this weather. 

"You've gotta be freezing your balls of Eds. The  Fuck are you wearing?" 

"Same thing I've been wearing all summer dickwad" eddie laughed back at him "why you so worried about the condition of my genitals anyway?"

"Just keeping tabs for sonia, my love. Someone's gotta keep you in check"

"Oh fuck off" eddie sped up, leaning hard over the edge of the handlebars. His arm hadn't fully recovered from the brake and if you watched close enough you could see the way he leaned heavy on the other to make up for it. 

"Yo dipshit" Richie yelled ahead of him "you wanna borrow my glasses or did you move without telling me" 

Eddie stopped at the corner to let him catch up "I dont wanna go home today, rich. Come on" his eyes were full and he had that sickly sweet smile of his, sad but so caring, so welcoming "come have fun with me rich. I don't want to be alone" 

Richie swallowed back at the words. That boy would be the death of him.  _ He doesn't know what he's doing to you right now _ .  _ He'd never forgive you if he knew.  _

_ " _ Please Richie"

How could he say no?

_ " _ I don't know, man. I'd give anything for a night alone with Mrs.K" Richie slid a hand seductively down his stomach, a bit too slowly as he exaggeratedly thrust a few times. 

The cold must've been getting to eddie because his cheeks were burning red as he fiddled with his handlebars "Im seri-"

"No eddie for real you know I'm here" Richie put a soft hand over Eddie's shoulder "Whenever you need me. Whatever you need"

Eddie smiled up at him "you're going soft Tozier. I'll make you regret that" and he stepped back into his bike, off again. Leaving Richie staring helplessly as he tried to understand what he'd heard.

  
  


They sat together, or layed over one another in richie's case, at the edge of the quarry. Neither of them had been sure where they would end up. It was a trail that was seared into their soles. Like a scar across their palms. They could start from anywhere and end up here. It felt like home. Somewhere no one else would be. Not after the weather had started to turn. 

They had been sitting, talking, basking in each other's company. Eddie was being swallowed by Richie's coat. The soft corduroy pooling on the dry grass below him. Richie pulled at a loose string on Eddie's shorts and traced the lines of the fabric. Eddie watched him thoughtfully as Richie eased his movement hungry hands.

The sun was falling and the sky darkening. Both boys were freezing but neither dared to mention the passing time, scared the other might move to leave, their moment lost forever. Their mothers would be worried sick. Although neither was new to their games. Maggie Tozier would simply shake her head at the clock, and then at her frozen little boy. Sonia wouldn't be so forgiving, if she was awake. 

"Your coat smells like you" 

Richie was surprised by the sudden voice and shifted his face to look up at him "yeah?" 

"Yeah"

"Is that a good thing? Or are you offering to buy my drycleaning" 

The way eddie smiled down at him over his freckled cheeks could have killed him on the spot "it's the best thing Richie" 

Richie felt his chest tighten. He was talking before he could think of anything to say "I'm like a damn venus fly trap huh? Lure you in with my fly scent just to eat you whole"  _ that didn't make any fucking sense _ . But eddie smiled anyway.

"So that's your goal here" 

"What" richie looked up, not sure how eddie had gotten anything out of his rambling.

"To eat me whole?" 

Richie stared at him for a second before he burst out laughing. He rolled his face into Eddie's soft stomach which made him giggle even harder. "What the fuck" he gasped, half shock, half confusion, half exhaustion, (which he knew was too many halfs) in between fits of laughter that went on long past the joke had been funny. They were laughing at each other. Laughing at the concept of laughing. Laughing at the stars and the trees. Laughing at killer clowns and devil houses, parents and scary movies which read like lullabies after everything they'd been through. They laughed full and together.

When more stars littered the sky and the moon set an end to their afternoon, neither of them was ready to let go. They were closer now. Sitting parallel but crossing over, touching all the same. 

Richie knew he'd reached his limit and tried in vain to cut himself free "it's getting dark" he frowned at the sky "my mom's gonna be shitting bricks"

"Oh" but the hurt on Eddie's face was enough for him to stop fighting.

"you could come over"

eddie beamed at him 

  
  


The boys layed face to face. Too close. They could feel each others' soft breath, hypnotic and soothing. 

They'd started arguing a block away about how to get in. Richie had been insistent on climbing through his window. Eddie had been sure it was too late for richie's parents to be up. He tried to convince richie to no avail. Finally caving and letting richie help boost him through. Richie's hands lingered a little too long before he ripped them away, sputtering nervously about whatever it was his mind had given him. A faint memory of pigeons and good men driven mad. 

But now they laid quiet. 

"Eds?" Richie said unsure.

"Yeah rich" eddie smiled at the nickname like he always did when they were alone. 

"I- I think I-" richie wasn't sure he liked where this was going. So he stopped.

"Yeah?" Eddie watched him, ever caring. Concern lined his face but he knew he couldn't push too hard. 

"I think…" he couldn't say it. Saying it would make it real. And then if it were real.. "your mom's a real piece of work. Like damn shes good in bed but the chit chat afterwards" richie shook his head, exasperated.

Eddie gave a half hearted laugh. He had that stingy tinge to his eyes. 

"Jeez louise man, tell me about it" he smiled. Richie smiled back at the dumb phrase. Eddie watched him carefully "but at least she keeps buying me these shorts, man" eddie softly pressed richie's hand against his thigh where richie had been absently playing with the worn hem of his shorts.

"I can barley stand them my self eds" richie whispered hoarsely. He wanted to look away from Eddie's face but he couldn't. Color spread across his cheeks, down his neck. 

Eddie looked down at richies lips, and back to his eyes, slow calculated. Surely he'd imagined it? Richie couldn't help but mirror the gesture. He looked up fast, hoping eddie hadn't seen him. Eddie moved his hand off Richie's, slowly brushing up his arm. Richie shuttered under the touch. 

"Can I?" Eddie whispered, voice quivering. He was visibly nervous, almost shaking.

What was he asking? There was no way he- no definitely not. Because that- no richie wouldn't even let himself think it.

He slowly nodded anyway. Unable to speak for once in his life. He didn't trust his own mouth.

Eddie moved slow, then swooped fast. Like he'd been granted a wish he'd held his whole life. He brushed their lips together soft and fast. 

It was like richie had been shocked. Like static electricity that had been building for years. He shot back, knocking his head against the wall with a soft  _ thud _ . 

"you okay?" Eddie asked, eyes wide.

"What? Yeah- oh yeah, yeah" 

"Shit, I'm sorry" eddie moved away from him, trying to gain space that wasn't there "I just… thought you-" eddie kept his eyes on the sheets "I don't know I guess I just wanted it to be true so bad I- I'm so sorry I shouldn't have done that"

"No" 

"No?" He looked up

"You didnt- I-" it was richie's turn to look away "can we- can we do it again"

"What" eddie watched him blankly

Richie moved his hand to Eddie's bicep and held him at that spot. It was an awkward angle. "Can we do it again" 

Eddie grinned, relieved, overjoyed. He made the move to close the gap once again. Richie tensed when he got close but quickly relaxed into the kiss. He kissed him back hesitantly, inexperienced and afraid of letting it show. 

Eddie pulled away this time. Hands fumbling his, now scarcely used, inhaler. He took a long huff and let out a shaky breath, filled with giggles. 

"Can I have a hit?" richie whispered. Eddie brought it to the other's mouth. He kept the air in far to long and released it slow, a foggy smoke leaving his mouth. He smiled e.

"You're such an idiot" eddie smiled, fondly shaking his head "That a new trick?" 

"You like it?" Richie asked he pressed a soft kiss bellow Eddie's ear "I've got lots" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"I hate you" his his was ruined with his laugh.


End file.
